The demon
by WriterReader
Summary: I realize I only have one chapter but that one chapter is actually about 14 of my story. This is a story about (Inuyasha)Jonathon, (Kagome)Sylvia, - all the names are changed you can basically figure it out - they have similar personalities. This story


"Damn, I'm late." Sylvia Santino muttered to herself as she got up, "First day of school and I'm already late."

To herself she thought, _Yes another year of school! I get to see him today. No! What am I thinking? This is totally and completely wrong of me. _

"Sylvia , hurry up. I'm taking Sean to school now and if you want a ride you'll have to be ready by the time I get back." Sylvia's mother called up the stairs.

"Yes mom." Sylvia called down obediently.

Sylvia threw on her school uniform which consisted of a mid calf length skirt, a blouse, tie and a pull over sweater, pulled her shoulder length black hair into a ponytail, put in her gold hoop earrings, put on her make-up, ran downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast within ten minutes.

As she was finishing up her mother came back and they were off to pick up Sylvia's new friend Margaret, who had just moved to their neighbourhood this past summer. Sylvia had met her new friend while working in the food court at Westend mall. They soon became fast friends. Margaret knew her secret.

"Hey Margaret." Sylvia called to her friend, "You ready for school?"

"I guess." Margaret replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Westmark high is a great school. The only people to steer clear of are Jonathon and Greg. Jonathon's the school playboy and has dated every girl in school except for me and now you. Greg is a pervert, so every girl simply stays away from him.

"How will I know who these guys are though?"

"Jonathon has long straight black hair that's always back in a ponytail and dreamy good looks. Plus he'll probably be all over you once you get there. He knows not to mess with me. Greg has enough wavy blond hair to pull into a short ponytail; he kisses every girl he lays eyes on. So the main thing that warns you to keep away is the fact that his face is bright red from being slapped."

"Ok girls, you're going to have to walk home today." Sylvia's mother cut in.

As they made their way to their first class they chatted about school, boys and the coming weekend. It turned out that Margaret was in every single class that Sylvia was.

Once in homeroom they picked seats next to each other and watched the fun before class began.

Jonathon was dumping his 'then' girlfriend Kathryn and Greg was getting slapped by Lindsey.

"Let me guess. He's Jonathon and he's Greg." Sango said pointing to each one in turn.

Just then Jonathon walked up to the girls; he'd left a crying Kathryn over by her desk.

"Hey there, don't think I've met you before. I'm Jonathon. Sylvia." He said briefly acknowledging Sylvia, nodding coldly to her as he held out his hand to Margaret.

Sylvia scowled at him and told him to get lost, Margaret however didn't acknowledge Jonathon's presence in the least and continued talking to Sylvia.

_Great _Jonathon thought _another Sylvia, what'll the guys say now?_

As the class was waiting for their teacher to show up, he was well known for his nervous breakdowns. Sylvia and Margaret chatted on. They completely ignored Jonathon's attempts at conversation when something happened that no one, much less Sylvia, who was fairly good at ignoring people and their reactions, could ignore.

Greg had gone up behind Margaret, whirled her around and kissed her full on the lips...crack. Greg instantly had a bloody nose.

"You'll have to teach me that trick." Sylvia laughed as Greg made his way to the nurse's office.

"That should show him. No problem," Margaret said easily, "I've been taking self-defence for a long time."

Just then their teacher Mr. Liken showed up and class started.

"Sylvia," Mr. Liken said on the last Friday of September during science class, "I need you to stay after class."

"All right." Sylvia said miserably, already knowing what he wanted to talk to her about. To Margaret she said "I'll meet you at my locker when I'm done."

After the class finished Sylvia approached Mr. Liken's desk.

"Mr. Liken, you don't need to tell me what I've done wrong. I know I'm already failing science. I'll try harder, I promise. I'll even do an extra credit assignment."

"No need for that just yet." Mr, Liken assured her, "I've arranged for you to be tutored by a student who is doing very well in my classes. Though I would like for you in turn to tutor them in english. It seems that they are having a tough time in that class."

"Uh thanks. Sure I'll help them out in english." Sylvia replied, praying that it was Margaret and not Kathryn, who was the head cheerleader and could be quite mean, plus the fact that she'd dated Jonathon at least twenty times last year. Which had earned her Sylvia's eternal hatred from reasons unknown to Sylvia.

"No problem." He beamed, "Please meet your tutor after school in the library at 3:30."

As Sylvia made her way to her locker, Jonathon was called to the office over the intercom. _Hah, _she thought, _in trouble again. Wonder what he did this time._

"Hey Margaret." Sylvia called, reaching her friend, "Listen, I have to be tutored after school in science and tutor my tutor in english. Does that even make sense? Anyways you wouldn't happen to be my tutor would you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Wonder who it'll be. Who do you want it to be?"

"Um, anyone but Kathryn, Greg or Jonathon, definitely not him."

"I bet it's that new girl, Chrissie, she's not doing to well in english."

"Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. Preferably later."

After school Sylvia was sitting in the library waiting for her tutor to show up and saw a figure moving towards her, carrying a science textbook and the novel they were reading in english class.

"You!" She yelled, outraged, across the nearly deserted library to her new tutor, Jonathon.

"Yeah me," Jonathon smirked, "You're so dumb you need me to tutor you? It figures."

"And you're so dumb you need my expertise in english." Sylvia retorted.

"Fine. Let's call a temporary truce. After I ask you one question."

"What is it?" Sylvia asked impatiently, wanting to get out of there.

"Is Margaret available?"

"Ask her, though you'll probably end up like Greg." Sylvia retorted angrily, upset that he'd asked her such a question about one of her friends and grouchy because she wanted him to ask her out, seriously for once.

Sylvia shook her head. _What am I thinking? I can't like him! he'll use me then dump me just to be able to say he's dated every girl in school_. _Plus, the other problem._

Just then Kathryn walked up to Jonathon or really she sauntered over to him.

"I know you said we were over Jon - baby but come on we're perfect for each other. You're the coolest guy in school and I'm the coolest girl. It's destiny." Kathryn said looking extremely sappy in Sylvia's point of view.

Sylvia rolled her eyes at this and felt like she was going to be sick when Kathryn planted a big kiss on Jonathon's lips. Kathryn then seemed to notice Sylvia's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn practically snarled at Sylvia, pulling away from a very confused looking Jonathon.

"Hey I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here." Sylvia said defensively, holding up her hands, "It's not my fault that he's supposed to tutor me." While thinking _please believe me. Wait why am I thinking this? I don't want to be here. I can't crush on him, the problem won't allow it._

Jonathon's face fell at Sylvia's words. He was willing to give up all girls if she'd just date him, but she never believed him whenever he'd complimented her or asked her out.

"Oh how sweet of you Jon - baby." Kathryn cooed bringing Jonathon back to reality.

"Well I'll just get my books ready." Sylvia said hesitantly, unsure if she could save him or burst out laughing at the face he was pulling behind Kathryn's back. Her sworn enemy or not she finally decided she'd better save him if she wanted to hang out with Margaret later.

The relief in Jonathon's eyes was easily read by Sylvia but Kathryn didn't seem to notice as she went on about how the school's cheerleading team was doing this season.

"Yeah we'd better get started." He agreed quickly, interrupting Kathryn, "I'll discuss this with you later Kathryn."

"Fine Jon - baby." Kathryn said pouting, then she gave Jonathon another kiss.

As soon as Kathryn was gone Sylvia burst into laughter at the expression on Jonathon's face.

"Shut the hell up!" Jonathon demanded, his temper flaring up, _this day can not get any worse, _he thought.

"The look on your face was just soo funny, Jon - baby." Sylvia giggled.

"Don't ever call me that again." Jonathon growled thinking _why do I like the sound of that ridiculous name coming from her?_

"Aw come on." Sylvia said teasingly, giggles finally subsiding.

"Let's just get this over with." Jonathon said thinking _such sweet torture._

"Fine with me."

Two hours later they were done for the day and were heading home.

"You need a ride home?" Jonathon asked, thinking to himself _please, please say yes._

"Nope." Sylvia replied cheerfully, "I'm going to walk. It's nice out today."

"Whatever." Jonathon replied, looking slightly miffed, thinking, _why can't I ever catch a break when it comes to Sylvia?_

As Sylvia walked home she glanced around taking in her surroundings. There were some kids playing in a nearby park, a lady pruning her hedge and some very miffed teenagers raking leaves.

When Sylvia got home she found a note from her mother on the kitchen table that read;

Sylvia,

Grandpa fell down the stairs and broke his leg. He absolutely refused to have a nurse come over to his house and look after him so Sean and I will be staying there for a while. There should be enough food to last till the end of the week. If not there's some money on my dresser to go shopping for food. I'll come check on you in a few days.

Love Mom

Just then Margaret called, so Sylvia didn't have time to contemplate her new freedom.

"Hello, Santino residence." Sylvia answered.

"Hey Sylvia." Margaret replied, "Who's your tutor?"

"You get one guess." Sylvia said dryly.

"Kathryn."

"Nope. Worse. Jonathon."

"Oh you poor thing." Margaret said sympathetically.

"I'll live. He wasn't actually that bad today for some reason. He gave me no cheesy pick-up lines and didn't ask me out once."

"Well do you want to hang out for a while? We could do homework together. You could come over here but my little brother's home so I don't know how much work we'd get done."

"It's ok, why don't you come over to my place?" Sylvia invited, "We'd have it to ourselves."

"All right I'll be there in a bit." Margaret answered cheerfully.

After Sylvia hung up with Margaret, she ran upstairs to her messy room; that had clothes, paper and cds all over the floor, put her music on full blast and changed into jeans, a t-shirt that read "You May Be Talking But I'm Not Listening" and was pulling her hair up into a messy bun when someone knocked on the front door.

"It's open Margaret." She yelled down the stairs, assuming it was Margaret. _Man, she got here fast _Sylvia vaguely thought.

Jonathon, who'd been the one at the door, came in and walked towards the sound of the blaring music. He thought to himself, _she really should keep her door locked and check who she's inviting in. I could've been anyone though it's a miracle I heard her over her music. _

When he reached the door the music was coming from he opened it and stepped inside to see Sylvia dancing around her room to the music.

"What are you doing here?" Sylvia screeched when she saw Jonathon standing loftily in her room, watching her dance, "Get out of my room!"

So Jonathon whirled around and walked into the hall and waited for Sylvia to come out. While waiting his thoughts turned to how cute she'd looked dancing around her room - it was no wonder she'd gotten her books mixed up with his and once again to her lack of concern for her safety. _Geez, I sound like a protective mother._

_Damn,_ Sylvia thought, _what is he doing here? How does he even know where I live? If he's here to bother me more he'd better leave for his own protection. He might catch me unawares and I could confess that I care for him. NO! Stupid, stupid, stupid you don't like him because you can't like him - simple as that! Remember the problem._

"Why the hell are you here?" Sylvia demanded bluntly entering into the hallway.

"We mixed up our English binders. I need mine to do the homework unless of course you'll let me hand in your work as my own?"

"Oh sorry, hang on a second and I'll go find your binder. You can make yourself comfortable in the kitchen. The fridge should be fully stocked. Oh and if Margaret comes could you let her in?"

"Yeah sure."

Sylvia returned to her room as Jonathon walked downstairs in search of the kitchen, wondering after a while why he hadn't run into a parent or sibling that could point him in the right direction. Just as he found the kitchen and was about to raid Sylvia's fridge he heard someone at the door and went to answer it. When he opened the door to Margaret's stunned face and he burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here? Does Sylvia know that you're in her house?" she blurted.

"I accidentally… switched binders… with her… and came for… the return of… mine though…. I don't know… how she'll find….it in that… disaster she calls a room." Jonathon replied, finally getting his laughter under control.

Just then Sylvia came down, handed Jonathon his binder, pulled Margaret inside, pushed Jonathon outside and shut the door in his face.

"Why was he here?" Margaret asked, still extremely confused.

The following Monday at school Jonathon was talking to Greg.

"Greg," Jonathon complained to his friend, "Are we free to have a party at your place this weekend?"

"Naw, my mother totally and completely forbid me to have a party ever again after that stunt you did last year with the ink-filled balloons - we're still trying to get the stains out of the carpet."

"Oh yeah." Jonathon replied, remembering why those balloons had been there - he'd been trying to impress Sylvia, "We can't have a party at my place. Kyle's coming home and is bringing the runt along with him."

"Damn, there aren't any other partied this weekend either."

"Well, you know we could still have a party. I heard Sylvia invite Margaret to stay at her place this week since her parents are away."

"You wouldn't be so mean." Greg protested, he had a huge crush on Margaret and was horrified that Jonathon would be so mean to her.

"Oh just you wait." Jonathon smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and sent a couple text messages.

Jonathon and Greg then spent the rest of the week preventing Sylvia and Margaret from finding out about 'their' party.

That Saturday night Sylvia and Margaret were eating their dinner, burgers and fries provided by Margaret's mother. They were surprised to hear music coming from the living room and went to investigate after they'd eaten their dinner to Sylvia's horror she found a living room full of partying teenagers who's just begun to start bringing out the beer.

"Oh no." Sylvia moaned.

"What's wrong Sylvia? I mean besides there being a ton of people in your house. If I know you and I think I do pretty well you'd be throwing them out right now." Margaret asked.

"You know that little secret I told you about when we first met?"

"Oh shit, that's tonight? Ok how long do we have?"

"Um," Sylvia responded, glancing at a nearby clock, "About twenty minutes."

"Ok, that's not good." Margaret said while Sylvia played with the small glass orb on her necklace, "I'll go start getting rod of people. You go see if Greg and Jonathon will help. Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. They might."

"Fine. But you'd better hurry."

Margaret went off to kick people out and Sylvia went to find Jonathon and Greg. She spotted Greg first; he was by the cd player hitting on a girl from Sylvia's art class.

"Hey Greg." Sylvia greeted, waking up to him.

Greg winced as he turned around.

"You're not going to hurt me are you? This was all Jonathon's idea."

"Thank you for informing me of that fact. We need to get theses people out of here though or something really bad is going to happen." Seeing Greg was going to object she promised, "I'll explain later. Just get everyone out."

"All right." Greg agreed seeing the urgency in Sylvia's eyes.

So Greg went off to help Margaret get rid of the unwanted guests while Sylvia was frantically looking for Jonathon. They only had ten minutes left. She finally came upon him talking to Kathryn.

"Jonathon, I nee to talk to you." Sylvia said dragging him away from Kathryn, "You need to tell everyone to go home right now!"

"Why? I was having fun."

"Just do it! You don't want to see the consequences if you don't, all right!"

"Fine." Jonathon reluctantly agreed, something about the tone of her voice convincing him.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this _he thought to himself.

"Ok everybody." Jonathon announced, turning off the music, "It appears one of the neighbours are complaining about the noise and have contacted the authorities…"

He didn't get a chance to finish, the room was empty.

"Nice thinking." Margaret commented as she walked up to Jonathon with Greg trailing behind her, "Now you guys better get going."

"What?! No way! We deserve an explanation and I want it now!" Jonathon protested loudly.

"I don't have time. Please, just go - you will get your explanation."

"I'm not moving."

"Shit!" Sylvia shouted and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Jonathon yelled after her.

He ran upstairs, following her wanting to know what was going on. When he came to her room, deciding it would be better if he just went in he turned the knob, pushed the door and stepped inside, there was a woman in there but it wasn't Sylvia. The woman had large ears, that were pointed near the top, and waist length silver hair.

"Who, who are you. What are you?" Jonathon stuttered, "Wait don't answer that last question, I know what you are, elf."

"Do you know who I am?" the elf the elf asked melodiously.

"I don't know who you are. Unless you were the one that 'disposed' of my parents."

"No!" The elf denied, "I would never do such a thing!"

"You sure about that?" Jonathon smirked before reverting to his demon form. His nails grew long into claws, his hair turned blue, and his eyes turned purple.

"I'm not stupid enough to not notice that you're a demon."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jonathon asked, "We just met a minute ago."

The demon rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, I've just known you your whole life."

"What?" Asked a totally confused Jonathon, "Your name is?"

"My name is Vbnxia Vaqwiqo."

"Name doesn't ring a bell." Jonathon stated, pondering. Then suddenly it hit him, "You're the Elf Queen! The youngest one in over sixteen centuries."

"That would be correct, Prince Jonathon." Vbnxia nodded her head at him.

"I haven't met you before. So how do you know me?"

Just then Margaret and Greg entered the room. Greg nursing a newly forming bruise on his cheek.

"Ok now this is different." Margaret commented, having forewarning.

Greg just stared stupidly at Vbnxia.

Jonathon reverted back to his human form. His claws receded, his hair turned its normal black shade and his eyes turned back to green and said, "Stop drooling, fool, she's the enemy."

"Ah, Prince Jonathon's precious assistant, Greg."

"Will you at least speak English?" Jonathon asked crossly, "How do you know me and your name in English please, I can't pronounce elfish."

"My name in English is Sylvia Santino, I know you, because I've been going to school with you since forever."

"Sylvia?!" Jonathon said amazed.

"Wow are you slow! And it's Queen Sylvia numbskull!"

"Why do you get to be queen?"

"Well, if you'd been more responsible and taken your position when your parents died three centuries ago your cousin wouldn't have taken over the throne."

"Meh."

"Now if you would please remove yourselves from my sight."

"Not until you're dead! You killed my parents bitch."

"Always the hard way with you isn't it?" Sylvia sighed.

"I don't like you, say goodbye, now out the window, you will fly."

Sylvia then gestured to the window to go up saying, "Up."

"Damn you!" Jonathon yelled as he and Greg flew out the window into the yard."

"Well that solves that problem." Sylvia stated, "I do wish I didn't have to transform every night."

"Well," Margaret said, "Am I to be your handmaiden?"

"Yes, I believe so. Now this," Sylvia said taking off her necklace, "will be your bond to me but before you take it remember, if you accept it and I die - you die with me. Though while wearing it you become an elf just like me."

"I will accept it, I want to serve you Queen Sylvia."

"Very well Margaret." Sylvia replied, handing over the necklace.

Meanwhile, out in the yard Jonathon and Greg were picking themselves up off the ground.

"That was rude." Greg remarked.

"What a woman." Jonathon said dreamily.

"Dude, a) she's not a woman - she's an elf and b) she just basically threw you out a window."

"I know that. I just can't help it. She was beautiful."

"Get a hold of yourself. Now Margaret is a fine example of beautiful."

Sylvia stood watching out the window while Margaret transformed into an elf.

"First lesson we'll learn, I think," Sylvia said to the now fully transformed Margaret, "Will be falling and hovering. Now say we fall or rather jump out the window, we simply must say 'hover' and you will hover a couple feel above the ground. To get to the ground you say 'ground' and you will be set gently on the ground, any questions?"

"Can we try?" Margaret asked excitedly.

"Most definitely. I think Prince Jonathon and assistant Greg can aid us in our second and third lessons - control over body, then mind reading."

"Oh this will be excellent revenge, that idiot actually tried to kiss me again!"

"This brings me to the rules before we start the magic lesson, there are only two major rules. Rule one, no seeking revenge or you will lose your magic. Rule two you must create a staff out of an element at least forty-eight hours after becoming an elf. I'll show you how to create the staff later."

"Ok so I won't seek revenge, but can I still have fun doing it?"

"Of course. Here we go." Sylvia said, hopping out the window, calling out, "Hover."

Margaret shrugged and followed suit, calling out koxet. She was delighted to find that she hovered about three feet above the ground.

"This is so cool!" Margaret exclaimed, "How do I move around."

"You point in the direction you want to go and say 'move', when you want to stop you say 'don't move'. To go faster say 'quick', to go slower say 'softer' and finally the command for down is 'ground'.

"Sounds basic enough."

"It is."

"What is your problem?" Jonathon yelled up at the two hovering girls.

"Margaret, next time you decide to fly, you might want to choose to wear pants." Greg commented.

"Shit!" she yelled, "Ground."

Once on the ground Margaret slapped the now stunned Greg. He was amazed at her new transformation. She now had long, waist length vibrant purple hair and icy blue eyes.

"Queen Sylvia, may we start that next lesson?"

"Yes, I believe so. Mind control first I think. Now concentrate hard on say, Greg's mind and you'll be able to read his thoughts."

Margaret shut her eyes tightly and concentrated hard. Suddenly she heard _ I hope this doesn't work. Damn she's hot though! Oops, hope she didn't hear that._

"You pig!" Margaret yelled at Greg.

"Well," Sylvia laughed, "It seems that you have mastered that technique fairly quickly. We will now try body control. To achieve this you must imagine the person's body moving in the way you wish it, you may also use dolls that have a piece of fabric or hair that has been in the person's possession for a long time. Once picturing them moving you may make them do whatever you please. Try to take control of Jonathon."

"What! Don't you dare?" Jonathon yelled.

But Margaret tried anyway. She pictured Jonathon beating Greg into the ground and then suddenly she opened her eyes and realized that Jonathon was doing that and Greg was doing what she wished.

"Excellent!" Sylvia congratulated her friend, "You've already mastered the ability to control two minds at once."

"That's it." Jonathon said to Greg, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"I agree." Greg agreed, muttering to Jonathon, "Did you have to punch so hard?"

"Sorry."

After the guys were gone Sylvia and Margaret burst out laughing.

"Now sounds like a good time to teach you how to make a staff. Remember time is of the essence I've all ready spent far too long in this work looking for a handmaiden, two centuries tomorrow actually."

"Ok. So how do I make a staff out of an element? There are four elements right. Air, water, fire and earth. Do I choose which element I want?"

"Well, actually me, being queen use my staff to choose your element or rather the elements use my staff to choose you. My staff was made of all four elements. So I will hand you my staff and you will become submerged in whatever element chooses you."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"No."

Sylvia pulled a tiny circular disk that had all four elemental symbols out of her pocket and said signal and it grew into a staff with four entwined symbols of the elements. One part of the staff was wooden, another glass with fire inside, another what looked like a cloud contained inside glass and the last, water inside a glass. She handed it over to Margaret. Margaret was instantly hit with the feeling of airlessness and flight.

"Air." Sylvia smiled, "I thought you might be of the element air. Now we must get you staff."

Sylvia told Margaret to hop into the air and command hover then once they were both in the air they mad their way high enough to touch the clouds. Sylvia pulled out a circular disk that had no symbols on it at all and handed it to Margaret, telling her to say signal and to run it through the clouds. Margaret did so and the glass was instantly holing some of the clouds.

"Now go home. Tomorrow we depart to my lands."

"Yes Queen Sylvia."

"Oh and cut out the Queen crap - none of my subjects call me Queen and neither will you. I only make Jonathon because our lands have been at war for about twelve centuries."

"Very well but what should I call you Queen Sylvia?"

"Just simply call me Sylvia."

The next day Margaret arrived at six a.m. sharp and they headed to a hill that was located in a small clearing behind Sylvia's house. Sylvia opened the portal using her staff stating that there were words for simple magic and for everything else they use their staff.

When they passed through guards were instantly beside the potral to keep out any animals or curious people. If any enemies tried to sneak in they instantly refert to their true form except the people who are bonded to an elf but any enemies who try to cross over into the elf realm will be automatically apprehended.

Sylvia and Margaret then flew over to the palace in which Sylvia lives.

"Sylvia," one of the maids instantly greeted,"Welcome back to Hanogi."

"Thank you Charlotte." Sylvia responded.

"Does everyone refer to you by your first name? Do you know everyone in this realm?"

"Yes and yes."

"How would you remember everyone in the whole realm? This place has to be huge."

"Margaret, I'm over forty centuries old. It's kind of hard not to get to know everyone."

"Oh."

Sylvia then proceeded to give Margaret a tour of the so called house, it was more of a castle, all ninety four rooms.

"Sylvia." the same maid who'd greeted them earlier called, "They caught a demon and human trying to get through the portal you opened this morning."

"Where are they?" Sylvia sighed.

"Down in the dungeons, cell sixty." the maid responded.

"Very well. Come on Margaret, let's go see our new visitors."

They headed down the steps into the dungeons at one point Sylvia started shaking violently but it soon stopped and they continued on into the area that held newly captured prisoners until a suitable cell that would hold them could be arranged, since most of the prisoners were demons.

Sylvia and Margaret heard someone call out near midway down the corridor they were in, "That's it!" and then heard the sound of metal being cut. To no-ones surprise Jonathon and Greg stepped out of the cell.

"Guards!" Sylvia called instantly, "Please take the human to the usual holding cell. But take the demon to cell 104."

There was a collective gasp from the guards and even the captives.

"Sylvia," Margaret protested quietly, "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Sylvia had shown her the dreaded cell 104, more commonly known to the captives as the pain cell, on the tour of the castle. But the pain cell was more of a very small closet made of metal, you could not sit or lie down in it and you only received food every third day if you were placed there.

When Margaret had asked why there were guards posted on doors to some of the room on the upper floors, Sylvia responded that any captive whose status was duke or higher got an actual room furnished according to their rank.

"I think it is quite kind of me actually. He should have known better before he stepped through the portal."

"I demand a room! My status allows it." Jonathon yelled.

"You gave up your status when you gave up the throne." Sylvia sneered.

Jonathon reached over and very quickly Sylvia had three cut marks on her cheek, a drop of blood slowly rolled down her face.

"You will regret that." She said icily, "Take him to the cell."

"Yes, Sylvia." One guard responded and took Jonathon away.

"Greg," Sylvia said turning to the human, "Margaret will not forgive me if I treat you badly and I need her help so she will show you to your room. You are to stay there if I catch word that you were trying to leave or were walking around I shall be cross and you will be placed with Jonathon."

Greg glanced at Sylvia, "I will wait here until you release Jonathon."

"You will then be waiting a while." Sylvia's icy voice had returned. She whirled on her heel and made her way to her chambers.

"Please Greg. I will talk to her, let me show you to a room." Margaret begged.

"I will not move until my master is freed and given a room."

Two days later Margaret was still trying to convince Sylvia to set Jonathon free of 'the pain cell' and give him a room.

Sylvia, later that day, made her way down to cell 104 slowly, shaking the whole way. She opened the door and Jonathon fell out at her feet. Being a demon he still had strength after being locked away for two days, without food.

"Sylvia, what's wrong with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"She... she... wants control back, I ... can't fight her... anymore. Go...go now. Once... you're ... upstairs... she can't send ... you down ... again because ... of a certain spell .. I've placed."

"Are you all right? Stupid question. Will you be o.k.?"

"Just go! Now!"

Jonathon then scrambled upstairs, pulling Greg with him as he went. Greg had stood in the middle of the corridor without food or water - just like Jonathon for the two days.

Sylvia collapsed to the ground then a moment later she rose again, dusted herself off and went upstairs.

"What are you doing up here?" Sylvia icily asked Jonathon.

"You just let me up here." Jonathon stated slightly confused.

"That little wench. I can not order you down there again but if I ever catch you down there you will be locked up. Margaret!" Sylvia shouted.

"Yes, Sylvia." Margaret responded, appearing seemingly out of midair.

"I thought I told you to address me as Mistress from now on!" Sylvia scolded, "Take the human to room 10 and the demon to room 304."

"Not until someone explains to me what is going on." Jonathon objected.

"You will do as I say, captive." Sylvia snarled, "Now get out of my sight."

Jonathon and Greg made their ways out of the room with Margaret.

Margaret told them, "It's her family curse."

"What?" Both guys said, flabbergasted.

"The curse has been passed on from women to women in her family. Any women who reaches the age of 505 and is unmarried at exactly 3 p.m. on that day a sort of demon inside them takes over. It rules them and they get very little chance to be themselves anymore."

"How can we help her?" Greg asked.

"I don't think we can. It really is a stupid curse." Margaret responded.

"There's got to be a way." Jonathon insisted.

"Well there is, but she must marry someone of the same status as herself. But the 'demonic spirit' knows this and obviously won't allow it, unless you can get her within the two minutes that she gains control on the first of every month, that is twenty two days away and there is noone of her status around except your cousin - Jonathon."

"We will help her." Jonathon promised.

Sylvia made her way up to Jonathon, the captive's room. She opened the door.

"You will now thank me for allowing you this luxury."

"I will not."

"You have ten seconds. 1, 2, 3, ... 10. You will regret this."

With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door and only turned back to curse the furniture, floor and walls into feeling like needles to hear his pained yelp.

"I'll beat you!" Jonathon yelled, knowing that Sylvia would watch her handiwork, "You can't beat me! I'll stay on the ceiling all night if I have to."

Jonathon then proceed to very painfully climb up the wall, yelping all the way. He clung to the ceiling. Sylvia, in her room, watched his progress through a mirror. Once Jonathon reached the ceiling he stayed there for about seven hours before he grew tired and at around 2 a.m. in the morning, fell to the ground, pulling a pained cry from him.

"Oh damn him." Sylvia muttered, half asleep removing the curse, "Shut up and go to sleep."

Jonathon though was not quiet, he banged and smashed around until Sylvia put a sound proof spell on his room.

The next day Sylvia became even worse in her orders - from lack of sleep or the curse noone knew.

"Shut up, go get me some lunch." Sylvia ordered to one of the kitchen staff who had come to apologize due to the late lunch.

"Yes, majesty." The young elf said, adding under her breath, "I wish the queen and king were still around to see her married."

"What was that, peasant?"

"Nothing majesty."

This continued for several months, usually the queen could be found fighting with Jonathon if not bossing around servants. Everyone wanted their old, kind queen back but her parents had died before she had been told of her beytroved(spelling). And he wasn't showing up for at least another year because of a war.

Sometime in late April.


End file.
